Cadwr
Cadwr is a wild wolfblood who currently lives in the wild pack with his sister Gwyn. He has appeared in the Jana Bites webisodes, as well as Series 3 and Series 4. Jana and the wild pack took him and his sister in when they had no pack, probably after Series 2 and before the Jana Bites, but what happened to them beforehand. Cadwr is protrayed by Jake Shingler. Jana Bites Throughout the webisodes, Cadwr and Gwyn play major parts, often causing the drama or taking part in it. The only webisode in which he does not appear, is Order, although the cubs are mentioned, which presumably includes him. Sacrifice He and Gwyn are partially responsibly for Jana being shot, after revealing themselves to a camping human girl, who likely told her father about them. This was due to a speech of Jana's saying that 'We don't have to be ashamed of who we are.' The girl gives Cadwr and Gwyn meat, but Meinir takes it from them and gives it to their Alpha. Jana is then shot when she tries to lead the humans away from the pack. Authority At the beginning of the webisode, Cadwr is made to smell the allegedly foul water by Meinir and Aran. He is later told by Jana to drink the bottled water (although she has not revealed its source), but Aran snatches it away. Law About halfway through the webisode, Gwyn reveals that Cadwr borrowed Jana's 'human things', because 'He loves the way you talk about the human world. He wants to see human things for himself.' Jana then tells the pack that she has discovered the thief and that she will punish him, causing Gwyn to raise an arm in front of Cadwr as protection. However, Jana claims that it was Aran who stole her belongings and he is punished. Order Cadwr is presumably among the cubs that are being taught to read 'human words'. Heresy Cadwr is with his sister when she is ill, and informs Jana and Ceri, that his sister is 'never this bad dark of the moon' His is at first incredulous at Jana for demanding meat for Gwyn, as 'no one eats, it's the code'. Later on, he is doubtful about whether Jana should have gone against their superstition, but Jana explains that humans also believe in things that aren't true. Cadwr gives an example of this, that 'when you get sick, it's caused by tiny little monsters that are too small to even see', but Jana tells him that this is true, and he wonders if anyone can really be sure about understanding something. In the morning, he is shown leaving the tent with the recovered Gwyn. Evolution Cadwr volunteers as the third person to accompany Jana to the human world to get medicine for Gwyn. He laughs when Meinir is attacked by an old lady with a handbag, and later tells some of the pack about his adventure, embarrassing Meinir. Tradition Cadwr is among the pack members being taught to read by Jana. When Jana is challenged Meinir, and she refuses, he questions her ability to do this, saying 'You have to, don't you?'. Once Jana has been shot, he is one of the Wolfbloods she blurrily sees standing over her. Category:Wolfblood Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Wild Wolfblood Category:Wild pack